


Tea for Two

by jjprotector



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Hogwarts, I Tried, M/M, Minors mentions of other idols, Relationship(s), first fic writer?, give it a shot pls, how do you tag things dsjfsdkjfhjskd, i'm trash sorry, it's cute though!!, quidditch??, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprotector/pseuds/jjprotector
Summary: Yugyeom's rather blind, and after a seemingly unrequited crush of two years, it takes only a cup of tea in Divination for him to realise Bambam likes him back.





	

Yugyeom had always known Youngjae was full of shit.

Of course, when Yugyeom had first met him, he had thought Youngjae was as sweet and thoughtful and angelic as any human being could physically get (before they reached the point of saccharine sarcasm, of course).

Blinded by his sunshiny smile and bright, happy personality, Yugyeom had assumed that his fellow housemate was as naive and  trusting as the Hufflepuff stereotype suggested. Emphasise on _had_. Yugyeom's opinion of Youngjae had changed very, very quickly.

Yugyeom could remember the first moment he had met Youngjae clear as day. The memory of their first, bizarre encounter was fairly cherished, the sort of memory that tended to be locked up and stored in the corner of one's mind and taken out on rainy days and admired, held carefully in weary hands and turned over thoughtfully, reminiscently, recalled with either quiet smiles or barked chuckles.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom strided towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, jumping up the last few steps on the stairs and pushing the door immediately with a thud that echoed around the room and made him wince.

No one else would be awake at 5:00 and he didn't want to wake anyone and deal with the anger of the paintings on the walls and Hufflepuff's prefect Hongbin.

He walked towards the teacher's desk gingerly, asking, "Uh, sir? Professor? A first year gave me your note. Did you ask for me?", not wanting to startle him.

Professor Kibum looked up from his work of picking up scattered parchment thrown across the entire room in a flash, eyes brightening with recognition.

"Yugyeom! Thank Merlin, you came. Listen, I need you to do something for me, okay?" He told Yugyeom as he started rearranging the many magical animal artefacts situated on his scarred oak desk.

"There's a new student joining this year, a Youngjae Choi. He was already sorted after the welcoming feast, poor lad was a bit late and missed the whole thing, and he's in Hufflepuff, so," Professor Kibum paused, huffing, searching carefully for his wand, which he had lost as he flitted across the room neatening everything he set his sharp eyes on.

"Your wand's under your cloak, sir. So?" Yugyeom informed him, pointing at the wand hidden under his professor's cloak, discarded on the floor a few paces from his table, hidden amongst the folds in the rich, slightly dusty burgundy velvet.

"Thank you. So, I need you to take him to your class. Potions for first period, if I recall correctly?" his Professor questioned as he flourished a finger idly and his wand flew into his grip, catching it with ease.

"Uh, yes, sir. But, sir, if you don't mind me asking, why is there a new student joining us in second year?" Yugyeom inquired curiously.

"A student coming in another year apart from the first is rare, but not entirely unheard of, Yugyeom." Professor Kibum had answered while flourishing his finger once more and spelling his cloak to him as well.

"Mr and Mrs Choi thought their son was a squib-" He stopped worryingly to glance hastily at Yugyeom for any sign of offence.

"Uh, I mean, a non-magical wizard. But he showed signs of magic early last year, so they enrolled him in second year, and..." He paused once more to mumble something Yugyeom couldn't comprehend and began suctioning the lint off his cloak with the tip of his wand-turned-vacuum.

"I don't have the time to tour him, so thank you for agreeing. Fifty points to Hufflepuff." He finished cleaning his cloak, pulling it over his robes with a whirl.

Yugyeom felt himself grin, pleased, after hearing him. The points were a bonus to something he ~~thought he~~ hadn't minded doing.

"But where do I meet him, sir?" he inquired, Professor Kibum looking as if he was about to bolt off to wherever he seemed so rushed to be.

"Oh, right! That's what I forgot", He stopped, scratching his head with his wand, "Where was it again? Right, Yugyeom, you're to meet him in the Potions corridors at 8:30 sharp, so you can show him around a bit before class. Don't forget!" his teacher finished, scrambling off and almost tripping over his shoes.

That had been a few hours ago.

At what was definitely not 8:30, Yugyeom held his textbooks in one hand, his parchment, ink and quills in the other, careful not to spill the deep pigment that was sure to leave a excruciatingly difficult to scrub off stain on his new robes, standing very alone in the middle of the corridor that had several doors to different classrooms lining them.

He had to stand still for a few minutes, blinking hard, to try and avoid the urge to drop everything he held immediately and burst into tears of pure frustration.

_It's 9:17. I'm late. I have no idea where Youngjae is. I hate myself. I've looked everywhere. Where could he possibly be?_

A few moments later, ignoring how each minute passing meant more Hufflepuff House points lost when, if, he finally mustered up the energy to enter the Potions classroom, he began to think of ways to escape his misery.

_How hard do you have to stab yourself in the eye to near the point of blindness? Is a quill sharp enough to pierce my eye cleanly? I mean, I know I want an injury, but I don't want an overly exorbitant amount of minuscule feathers in my eyes. How hard would poor nurse Min have to work to charm them out? I don't want to tire her. I can't bother someone else just because I'm in a bad mood. That's just plain rude._

After another moment, Yugyeom decided that he would rather continue his depressing mental monologue while sitting down, slouched against the cold, slightly damp wall. His untouched textbook was abandoned beside him, his new quill's feathers mournfully bent at a sharp 45 degree angle and his ink bottle still opened, exuding a worryingly putrid smell for something that had just been uncapped, from when he had rushed out of the dorm to find the new student.

_Why did I say yes? I'm not even good at talking at to new people! See, Yugyeom, this is what you get for doing something for the teacher, read: trying to be a teacher's pet, you smartass._

After Yugyeom stopped inwardly insulting himself, he heard light footsteps coming his way. He stood up quickly, catching sight of another boy, wearing robes and a Hufflepuff tie identical to his.

"You don't happen to be Youngjae Choi, do you?" he asked tentatively.

The boy broke into a grin that spread across his whole face and seemed to exude happiness and relief, "Yes, I am! I'm so sorry I'm late, I got lost. Are you the person who's supposed to tour me?" Youngjae answered thankfully.

"Yes! I am-" Yugyeom was cut off by the sound of swearing and the heavy footsteps of running, "What the?"

"Fuck. " Youngjae whispered to himself, "Look, mate, we should run."

"Why? It's probably just annoyed seniors. They're not pissed off at us. " Yugyeom objected, confused as to why he had to run away with the new student.

"No, they're definitely pissed off at me", Youngjae began to explain, when he caught sight of some red-faced, sweaty seniors yellingTHERE HE IS! GET HIM!, "Shit, look, we should run right now!" he yelled as the riled up fifth years began sprinting at them with murder intent in their eyes, yanking Yugyeom's hand and pulling him along and darting down the corridor and up the first flight of stairs he saw .

_My parchment, my poor quill, my new textbook, I left them there!_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Yugyeom yelled, panting, pulling his hand away and pumping his arms, trying in vain to keep up with Youngjae's inhumanly lengthy strides.

"THEY CALLED ME A SQUIB! SO I HEXED THEM!" Youngjae screamed back, swinging around a column and running to their right, beckoning for Yugyeom to follow as he bounded as fast as he could.

_At least he was honest?_

"Why", _pant_ , "would", _pant_ , "you", _pant_ , "do", _pant_ , "THAT!" Yugyeom shrieked, turning around to see if they were still being followed and narrowly avoiding a jelly-legs curse sent his way .

"I WAS DEFENDING MY HONOUR!" Youngjae bellowed, turning another corner and grinning in relief when he saw a small broom closet that could surely fit two second year boys.

Flinging the door open roughly and almost hitting Yugyeom, who had just skidded to a stop behind him, in the face, he pushed Yugyeom in and walked in himself, bolting the door shut and leaning on it, sliding down the worn oak onto the floor and gobbling in as much air as his strained lungs could hold.

Yugyeom collapsed on the floor in front of him, panting so loud that Youngjae was sure the seniors would find them, but heard nothing from outside except a shouted "Where the fuck did they go? Look, over there! That way!"

Once Yugyeom's painful gasps had quietened down to short, forceful breaths, Youngjae asked, "You good, mate?"

"I'm fine. But what'd you do to make them chase us?" Yugyeom answered, sweaty and tired from their chase.

"I told you! They called me a squib, so I hexed them. How did they even know I hate being called a squib?" Youngjae queried, looking up the roof and pondering how they possibly could have known it would have angered him so much.

"Pissy teenagers call everyone squibs, Youngjae, they didn't mean it!" Yugyeom shouted hoarsely.

"Really? Oh, damn. I feel terrible. I even petrified one of them!" Youngjae replied, a worrying tone evident in his voice but his eyes glinting with a spark of mischief.

"You don't look as if you feel terrible at all." Yugyeom observed, standing up and stretching his legs, holding a hand out to pull Youngjae up helpfully.

"Guess I'll have to work on my guilty face then." he quipped with an impish grin, looking as if he wouldn't mind doing the whole thing over again, taking the hand with a thanks and picking himself up. Walking further in, he realised that it wasn't a broom closet as he had thought earlier but a large room, with padded chairs and cushions laid here and there, small tables with water and chocolate milk accompanying them.

"What is this place?" Youngjae asked, forgoing a glass and pouring water straight from the jug into his parched mouth.

"I'm guessing the Room of Requirement. Shows up when you need a place to hide or rest or just use and are worthy of it." Yugyeom answered, twisting open a bottle of chocolate milk and drinking thirstily .

"Chocolate milk? Isn't that a bit... juvenile?" Youngjae asked dryly.

Yugyeom blushed.

"You're not allowed to insult my drink choices when you made me run almost 3 kilometres!", ignoring Youngjae's "It was barely a kilometre!", "And you did show signs of your magic late, didn't you ? What's so bad about being a squ- I mean, a late bloomer?"

"It's rude! And I am not a late bloomer! I had the magical signs, they were feeble, but they were still there!", Youngjae whined, "but my parents are foolishly proud purebloods and they held me back until I had a sign that my magic was more potent. Dickheads." he muttered.

"So? What'd you do? Did you shoot water from your fingertips or talk in Gnomish or make flowers grow? I sneezed out a lizard." Yugyeom asked, slightly unimpressed.

Youngjae smiled as if the conversation were finally getting interesting, "Nope. I ate a firecracker."

"Sounds delicious. And?" Yugyeom prompted him to go on. Eating a firecracker was a pretty non-magical occurrence. Of course, the risk of exploding was there, but any old muggle could eat a firework if they chose to.

"Farted out a beautiful multicoloured show and set fire to my room." Youngjae finished, his smirk as arrogant as one could get.

Yugyeom stared for a moment, then wheezed out a laugh.

"You're a strange one, aren't you?" He inquired between his chuckles.

"Mhm. But I'm in dire need of a best friend here at Hogwarts, and seeing as we've already had our first adventure, I think you'd be a great one. What do you say?" Youngjae pressed, holding a slender hand, with a smattering of burn scars over it, out for a shake.

After a moment of silence, Yugyeom gripped the hand with a larger one and shook firmly, the two grinning conspiratorially at each other, as only best friends could.

"I say fuck yes."

 

* * *

 

Of course, that was only when Yugyeom was happy, or feeling nostalgic. Currently, Yugyeom was groaning over the fact that he agreed to a friendship with one of the most misleadingly happy, vexatious people ever. He was currently feeling various emotions, a few being anger, betrayal and mild panic, but mostly the strong urge to wrap his hands around Youngjae's neck and watch the light die out from his eyes.

_Damn, kinky._

_Oh Merlin, why, why did I think that, oh my god, THE MENTAL IMAGES..._

But why was Yugyeom so angry anyways? Youngjae fucking Choi.

Because Youngjae had abandoned, betrayed, deserted Yugyeom in nothing other then Divination.

Youngjae had tried to prank Jackson by spiking his pumpkin juice with a nosebleed inducing potion, but had accidently sneezed and thrown it up in the air and all over himself, into his open mouth. The results were a very pale Youngjae with a very dripping red nose and a very angry Yugyeom with blood splattered over his very drenched robes.

It wasn't that Yugyeom had anything against Divination, of course. It was quite the opposite, actually.

Unlike most Hufflepuffs, Yugyeom's speciality lay not in Herbology or Care of Creatures but Divination and Charms, in the work of astronomy and glass balls, of empty tea cups and and a gentle flick of the wrist combined with a coherent choice word or two.

But being alone in a subject that was mostly based on the partnerwork of pairs predicting the futures, and sometimes gruesome demises, meant certain death by lack of social skills to an awkward introvert such as Yugyeom. Being alone in a subject that also happened to be taken by one of the most beautiful, enchanting people Yugyeom had ever crushed on made it extremely slightly worse.

Praying to anyone that would listen (which was made harder by the fact that he was an atheist, as most wizards were), Yugyeom begged asked if they could be so kind as to hex or curse him.

_Anything's fine, really. Hit me with that Alarte Ascendere, yo._

Nothing happened.

"Dears! We'll be doing some basic tea reading this lesson. I know tea reading is one of the simplest ways to predict one's future, but sometimes we all fail to remember that some of the most simple things divulge the most complex. Now, I'll be partnering you up," Professor Jisoo lilted in her tinny voice, ignoring the collective groans of her unwilling fourth year students.

Pointing an elegant manicured finger at students randomly and pushing them towards the small, cramped desks that the Divination classroom was notorious for, she partnered up whoever she pleased, occasionally best friends who beamed at each other or self-proclaimed enemies who scowled, but mostly just classmates from different houses who had never really interacted.

_Dear Merlin, please, just let me get partnered with someone that isn't rude. Or him, for Dumbledore's sake, anyone but him._

Straining his ears to see if Professor Jisoo would call his name out, Yugyeom scanned his eyes across the room to see who still remained partnerless. Only Baekhyun, Jeongguk, Eunji, Joshua, Jihyo, Yugyeom himself and he remained.

"Yugyeom and", _please please please please please please please_ , "Bambam. Over in the corner, please."

Motherfucker.

Getting up slowly, Yugyeom followed his tan Slytherin partner to the spot Professor Jisoo had gestured to, sitting down on the shaky wooden stool and facing Bambam.

"Yugyeom, right?" Bambam asked with a questioning smirk, already knowing he was correct.

"Uh, indeed, um, I mean, yes. That is I. Yugyeom is I. I am Yugyeom." he answered, fumbling over his words and feeling a rosy red blush rise up high on his cheekbones, ears burning already.

Bambam let out a chuckle. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Yugyeom answered back quickly, hoping he sounded nonchalant, having to physically stop himself from squealing because Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Yugyeom's crush since first year and many more years to come, had let out the cutest fucking laugh he had ever heard. His smooth chuckle and Yugyeom's general awkward-ness reminded him of something, actually, the first time he had talked to Bambam in second year.

 

* * *

 

Seated at the Hufflepuff house table, Yugyeom and Youngjae began to dig into lunch as Headmaster Park finished his speech. Flitting his eyes idly over the other tables, ignoring the heated conversation Youngjae and a few other of his friends had begun over the Quidditch team trials, he caught sight of the rowdy Slytherin table.

As usual, majority of them and some of his classmates were engaged in laughter, some throwing food, others talking quietly and all smiling at the familiarity of the situation.

For some reason, he kept his gaze on them for longer then he usually did when observing others, attracted to the noise and colour they gave off like gas. He could see Seokjin slap Kyungsoo as he burst into laughter, Krystal and a girl he didn't recognise shove a piece of roast chicken down another's shirt, Dahyun holding her wheezes back with a palm over her lips, Sunggyu chattering excitedly with Jiyong, distracting him as two others switched his pea soup with a greenish liquid that looked vaguely poisonous.

But as he watched, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth and chewing slowly, he saw a new face, yet another he couldn't recognise.

Elbowing Youngjae, pointing at the boy who was showing a spell off to a senior, he asked, "Who's that?"

Youngjae followed his finger and saw him, answering after he finished chewing his mozzarella stick, "Him? Bambam. He's a second year like us. How come you", he stopped to gulp down some water from his goblet, "don't know him when I do? It's second year and I've barely been here a week. He's in some of our classes, too!"

Yugyeom answered with a smile and shrug. He didn't add in that he didn't really talk to anyone apart from the Hufflepuffs before Youngjae had turned up, and spent his time in class doing nothing but work and avoiding talking if he could.

Yugyeom had been noticeably more wild, more out there and comfortably confident after spending time with his best friend. Of course, Youngjae was so cocky that he couldn't help but take on some of the courage the boy had rubbed off on him, but it paired well with his troublesome behaviour and honeyed beams and made Yugyeom feel at ease. It was nice.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be at the Quidditch trials. Hongbin said all the Houses are holding the trials together, so all the captains can check out the competition from the others." Youngjae added.

"When are the trials?"

"Saturday. You should try out! Hey, are you any good at beating bludgers?"

"I guess... I'm better at that then chasing. Want to try out for beaters together?"

"Sure!", Youngjae responded eagerly, "How fucking awesome would it be if we both made the team?" He asked with a grin.

"Pretty awesome", Yugyeom responded with one of his own, all thoughts of the Slytherin that had caught his eye forgotten, "Let's head down to the pitch and fly a bit once we're done? I can ask Chansung if he'll lend us some brooms."

"Sounds good", Youngjae beamed with one of his deceiving grins.

When they asked Chansung, he squinted at them disbelievingly, but lent them the brooms anyway, and a practising quaffle to toss back and forth. Youngjae and Yugyeom carried the brooms and ball down to the pitch, sharing their somewhat limited knowledge of manoeuvres and technique on the way.

As they reached the wide, grassy field, they noticed a jumble of students from seperate houses and years lying in the middle of it leisurely, soaking up the warm rays of the sun as it shone high above them and talking in low voices.

"We should tell them we're flying with the ball." Yugyeom remarked. Upon seeing Youngjae's confusion, he clicked his tongue and elaborated. "In case we accidentally hit them or something. Don't want a repeat of what happened the first time you ticked off other students. But who exactly are they?"

Youngjae had the decency to hide his smirk, and murmured, "Jaebum Im and Bambam, from Slytherin, and Mark Tuan from Ravenclaw.

Walking over, Yugyeom recognised Bambam from dinner, and was about to start talking when a tall, brown-haired boy cut him off.

"Need something?" Mark asked, looking up expectantly at them from where he lay, his head lying on Jaebum's lap.

"Uh, yeah, we're messing around on the pitch so if we, uh, hit you with the ball or anything, sorry." Yugyeom explained quietly at first, then louder when he realised his voice was too soft to be heard clearly, wincing inwardly at his mumbling.

Jaebum began to open his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Bambam.

"Okay, but I think we'll be fine." He responded, sitting up and and smirking at Yugyeom. 

"Thanks for the warning", Jaebum nodded at them. Youngjae responded with his trademark grin, before they trudged back to where they had dropped their brooms and the quaffle, Yugyeom heard Jaebum, question plainly aloud, "Who's the tall kid?" and heard Bambam reply, "Yugyeom. Hufflepuff. He blushes when he talked to _anyone_ , so awkward but adorable." and heard Mark and Jaebum immediately snigger at whatever hidden message in Bambam's words Yugyeom hadn't comprehended.

_He thinks I'm adorable?_

Yugyeom felt his ears grow hot and bit back a little, secret grin.

_Has he ever looked in a fucking mirror?_

Youngjae picked up his Cleansweep and threw the other to Yugyeom, who caught it effortlessly. They both got ready, and Youngjae pelted the practise Quaffle into the cloudy sky as hard as he could, and Yugyeom rapidly after it, up, up, up until he could see the ball falling down, and caught it, lobbing it back to Youngjae.

They continued that for a while, warming up and gliding slowly, comfortably easing into speeding around as they got into the faster, more strenuous flying.

After only half an hour or so of tossing the Quaffle around, Youngjae let it drop from where he floated, hearing the dull thud of the ball hitting the floor, and yelled to Yugyeom, "I'm bored!"

Yugyeom flew to a stop, next to Youngjae. Shouting over the roaring wind that had started to whip the clouds into a puffy, misty mix that hid most of the sky from sight, he cried, "What do you want to do instead then?"

"How many Quidditch manoeuvres do you know how to do?"

_Oh, no._

Yugyeom could see the dread maniacal glint of a bad idea light up Youngjae's brown eyes.

_Merlin, no._

Nonetheless, twenty minutes later, the two were beginning a 'tricking battle', the name being the work of Youngjae.

Youngjae cracked his knuckles readily, grinning at Yugyeom, before tightening his grip on his broom and zooming straight up to the sky on a perfect 90 degree angle from the ground, flying against the thrum of the wind, until he banked backwards, flipping and rolling back to the ground.

"The Starfish without a Stick. Fancy", Yugyeom remarked. Youngjae shrugged as if he'd been born flipping and flying crazily.

Yugyeom stretched his neck from side, popping his shoulders, and suddenly zigzagged from side to side, flying and barrel-rolling, jetting this way and that as if he was about to fall off his broom, but any experienced eye could see his miniscule turns and defensive position.

"The Wollongong Shimmy, huh?" Youngjae replied, looking slightly phased. Yugyeom knew not to trust him. He probably had a trick up his sleeve that would pulverise any of Yugyeom's. Youngjae was the far better flier, Yugyeom had no trouble admitting that. But he knew if they could work together, learn to fly with the other's strengths and weaknesses in mind, they had a very strong chance of actually making the team.

They began performing the techniques side to side, to compare themselves and point out the little flaws that were easily corrected with help. 

Yugyeom could easily keep up with Youngjae's vast array of flying methods, he wasn't  _that_ bad, but the one thing he would not do was the Sloth Grip roll.

It was an easy enough feat, one just had to roll upside down, supposedly to avoid an attacking bludger. It would be a handy trick for any beater.

But the thought of flying upside down even for a second had Yugyeom shaking.

_I can just see myself, dead at twelve, lying on the pitch with a cracked skull. How tragic, they'll say, that he died doing a Sloth Grip roll, of all things._

After Youngjae had demonstrated it again and again, frustration slowly creeping into his voice as he repeated his moves once, twice, thrice, he said, "Just try it once now, Gyeom. In the middle of the pitch, so I can charm the floor if you fall."

Bobbing his head to show that he had heard, Yugyeom tightened his grip on the Cleansweep, waiting from Youngjae to throw the ball at his side so he could roll away. Youngjae hurled the ball, but missing his side and aided by the wind, and hit Yugyeom's face instead. Yugyeom flew backwards with the force of the throw, letting go of the broom and bringing his hands up to his noise, letting out a piteous shriek as he pulled his hand back with a dribble of red sliding down. 

Youngjae shouted out surprisingly sincere apologies, but as Yugyeom held his nose, he heard laughter from below him. Angrily, he charmed the ball back to Youngjae, and yelled at him to throw it again.

Youngjae asked if he was sure, but Yugyeom was angry and not to be deterred and answered, "Yes! Just throw it!"

Youngjae threw the Quaffle, noticeably more softly this time, and Yugyeom barrel rolled to the side, out of the way, turning upside with a grin and a punch to the air, "Fuck  _yes_!"

Feeling as if he had conquered the world, Yugyeom began rolling around upside down everywhere, whooping in joy, until he heard Youngjae laugh and join in.

But soon Yugyeom's rolls grew rough and uncontrolled, too fast and jerky, but the momentum had Yugyeom spinning even as he tried to gain control of his broom and stop, until everything blurred together in a mess of colours, until he felt his broom slip out of his grip and felt himself fall like a stone thrown in a pond. It was only 5 or so metres, but Yugyeom screamed anyway.

Until he felt himself hit not the hard packed dirt of the pitch but the soft, warm body of another student he had probably crushed. Moaning as he tried to push himself up, he sat up to see the smirking faces of Mark and Jaebum, before they burst into snorts.

_But that means I landed on..._

Bambam groaned and rose from his position on the floor to one leaning on Yugyeom. Turning to face Yugyeom's crimson face, he heard Bambam say, as if he had said the same words to every boy who had ever fallen on him, "You don't happen to be a keeper, do you? I think you just fell for me."

_Oh my god!_

 

* * *

 

"Yugyeom? Um, Yugyeom? Are you there?" 

Bambam shook Yugyeom's shoulder, waiting for a response.

Blinking hard and resisting the urge to slap himself for spacing out yet again, Yugyeom questioned, "Yeah?"

"Professor Jisoo gave us the cups of tea, she told us to get started." Bambam informed him, passing him a chipped mug of tea that was threatening to slop over onto the desk, Yugyeom took it carefully, muttering his thanks. 

"Bottoms up." Bambam offered, clinking his teacup against Yugyeom's, knocking his head back and chugging down the tea that was was undoubtedly too milky and a little sweet. Yugyeom followed suit, trying to inhale it as smoothly as Bambam had, but drinking too fast and coughing it up, having to settle for sipping it slowly.

Once he finished, Yugyeom peered at Bambam to see he had already finished, and was staring at him unabashedly, his head lolling on his palm.

"Um... are you done?"

_Oh my god, you freaking genius, his empty mug is right in front of you. Of course he's done. Great conversation starter, buddy._

"Yeah", Bambam replied, grinning as he pulled Yugyeom's cup from his grasp and replaced it with his own. As Bambam looked up to him again, he reached out with a lithe hand and, very slowly, very deliberately, swiped his thumb across Yugyeom's bottom lip.

If it was even possible at this point, Yugyeom's face turned rosy pink.

"Tea." Bambam explained. Upon seeing Yugyeom's confusion, he elaborated. "On your lip. You had tea there. It was distracting me."

_Ajdjkasdasdjahdasjdjasdashdajdas._

Yugyeom shook the blurred, screaming thoughts out of his head, ignoring the fact that his brain had just short-circuited, and sucked on his tooth for a minute or two or he looked down at Bambam's mug, eyes flitting from side to side of the soggy leaves left at the bottom, recognising the murky symbols he saw immediately.

It had only taken twenty minutes or so, as guessing what shape your tea leaves wasn't a very hard thing to do. Bambam had a shadily love-related cup of tea. Yugyeom was not jealous at all. Not one bit.

Waiting for Bambam to finish, Yugyeom filled out the sheet of parchment Professor Jisoo had flown over to them when she realised he was done, scratching out the answers and filling out the chart with his quill and almost empty ink bottle.

Bambam drawled out, "I'm done. Wanna go first, or shall I?" and Yugyeom remarked that he would.

"Well, um, you had a really big four leave clover on the right side of your teacup, which means you'll find a new source of luck and joy in the near future. The leaves aren't circular, but more spade-y, which means the source of joy will either be romantic or platonic, but the happiness they'll bring you will last, well, eternally. Maybe a new friend?" Yugyeom offered with a slight smile.

"Or a new lover", Bambam countered. Yugyeom coughed and continued.

_Stop blushing, you dweeb, you're acting as if you've never flirted with anyone in your life._

_..._

_But I haven't ever flirted with anyone! Successfully, anyways._

_..._

_Shut up._

"You had a dove's head attached to the base of the clover, and dove's represent romantic love and long lasting laughter, which means you were right. You might get a girlfriend after all."

"I'd prefer a boyfriend, but I guess they're similar", Bambam uttered. 

_Oh my god, what's that supposed to mean?_

"And you had a kind-of pawprint, which stands for immediate courage. Except immediate courage doesn't really make any sense, so I'm guessing somehow you'll get courage from something, or you need to muster up enough of your own to accomplish a task of sorts."

Bambam looked absorbed after hearing that bit of information, and began to open his mouth to respond to Yugyeom's reading, but was cut off by Professor Jisoo interjecting, "Dears! Class is over. Take your charts with you and finish them before our next meeting! And Taehyung, dear, take a cough reducing potion soon, won't you? I have the slightest feeling that you'll get a sore throat the next time we'll meet."

Bambam muttered, "Shit", before looking Yugyeom in the eye and passing him the folded parchment, smirking. "Here, read your future, oh destined one. Tell me what you think of my reading sometime."

"I'm not going to die anytime soon, am I?" Yugyeom joked.

"I'd hope not", Bambam quipped, "That'd ruin everything."

Confused as to what he meant, but seeing as Jeongguk had Charms next with him and was leaving without Yugyeom, he yelled a quick thanks! behind him, shoved the chart in his pocket and ran after Jeongguk.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Yugyeom and Youngjae had headed down to the pitch to mess around on their brooms and laze around soaking up the last rays of the setting sun.

Lying down alone, as Youngjae and Jackson and Jinyoung practised with the snitch above, Yugyeom reached into his pocket, trying to pull out one of the Chocolate Frogs he'd nicked from Jinyoung, who always seemed to have an endless supply of them in his pockets.

Now that he'd thought about it, whenever someone Jinyoung asked about the frogs, he'd blush and turn away.

_Aw, does my little Jinyoungie have a crush?_

Smiling at the thought of the sixth year Ravenclaw getting a boyfriend, Yugyeom felt around for the embellished cardboard packaging but felt nothing but the soft fibre of parchment.

Pulling the bit of creased paper out of his pocket, he realised that it was the same chart Bambam had handed to him in the morning, in Divination.

_May as well read it. Bambam must've worked hard on it._

He unfolded it carefully.

_Loveheart, the sign of an upcoming romance. Star, the sign of destiny. Daisy, the sign of a romantic relationship, of intertwined hands and blushing kisses._

Underneath the filled out rows and columns, however, lay a different message, in Bambam's signature scrawling, rushed cursive.

_**Yugyeom-ah, I'd like you to be my first and last source of love and joy ~~,~~ ~~romantic, of course, not platonic, please don't friendzone me after I've crushed on you for years,~~ so come with me to Hogsmeade? We can get tea for two.** _

~~~~...

...

...

_Adakjshdajskdhadasdbaskjdajskd!_

(A few minute later, Youngjae  heard a rather worryingly high-pitched screech from the centre of the pitch, and flew down, leaving Jinyoung and Jackson baffled and snitch-less, to see Yugyeom lying in the grass, face down, dribbling onto the dirt and his robes and whooping gleefully. Shrugging at his best friend's queerness, he sped back to them and ignored Yugyeom. All was most definitely well.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is rewrite of a previous oneshot called Tea for Two as well! it's longer and hopefully better too lmao (also if you pointed out that the first was less then medicore lmao thank you!!) any comments / kudos are really appreciated, thanks for reading :)


End file.
